


IT WAS A DREAM MEET YOU, KUROO-SAN?

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Persons, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Where magic coexists with humanity, a cat guardian spirit will try to make his adorable human again feel passion for volleyball.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 16





	IT WAS A DREAM MEET YOU, KUROO-SAN?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 11/1 day!

Since Kei had turned one year old he was moved to the same room to be with his brother. The mother of the Tsukishima’s, Tsukiko spent every night in the brothers' room to explain the story Akiteru liked so much.

After getting their pajamas ready and placing them in bed, the mother of the children took a breath and began to narrate. It was said that for decades there were magical beings also known as guardian spirits who took care of humans from birth to coming of age. They could be of different races from demons with their clubs to jiangshis.

There was no real description of how these beings were since humans could not perceive them, only theories circulated creating an urban legend.

When Tsukiko just end to told the story his children were already asleep. The mother snuggle them well between the blankets and deposit a kiss on the forehead of each of their little ones. She wish them good night in a slight whisper and turn off the light in the room to go to her room and thus be able to rest.

Tsukiko put on her pajamas and lay on the bed. She liked to enjoy the innocence of his children, they were so cute. When she was young, she also believed that someone was watching her but when she grew up, she stopped believing in it but the spirits were real and right now there were two of them guarding their children.

Akiteru with seven years old, was accompanied by a small crow and a cat was accompanied by the youngest of the Tsukishima’s. He was super happy with the boy, his short hair and golden orbs reminded him of the moon.

Kei as he grew up was developing his father's curiosity and was almost always with a book in his hand. It was also lovely to see how much he flattered Akiteru and how he saw him as his hero. The child became more interested in the sport that his brother practiced, while the cat discovered that it was called volleyball.

The blond began to play for his brother and always waited for him to ask how he had done in training. From what he had heard from the spirit of the elder, Akiteru was in an important school.

As time passed and the younger of the brothers had changed, it was colder and more cautious. The cat was amused to think that this cunning could have taken her out of him.

One afternoon after leaving school, Kei saved a freckled boy who was bullied, Yamaguchi Tadashi was his name. The cat discovered him with his appearance the next day to thank Tsukki for his help.

Tsukki, that nickname the cat liked so soon he use it to refer to his human. Little by little the freckled and the blond were getting along. The spirit also became interested in that sport, the ball reminded him of a ball of wool.

That's how the years went by. Akiteru was already in the last year of high school and was getting home more and more tired.

Kei asked his brother if he could go see him, but since a year ago Akiteru had been putting off that, he apologized that he was ashamed but only hid something embarrassing for his little brother. Akiteru struggled daily to be part of the starting lineup but there were great players and as much as he tried he was always out, that was what the spirit of the major had explained.

Although Tsukki knew his brother's feelings, he told Yamaguchi about going to see his last game. The freckled nodded happily to go see Akiteru, when a classmate intervened saying there was no incumbent Tsukishima. The brunette worried about Tsukki who had the face of being in shock.

The day of the game arrived and on the court as he had been told his older brother was not there, when he wanted to realize he heard his voice. Akiteru was cheering from the stands, at that moment he thought his brother was pathetic and he also felt that way. From there Kei distanced himself from Akiteru.

Despite everything that had happened the youngest of the Tsukishima also entered Karasuno and joined the volleyball team but his way of playing was boring, he was not interested as much as before and that generated sadness in his guardian spirit which asked for power teach Kei once again the fun and important things about volleyball.

The cat's request was heard but there was an inconvenience. If he did that, then he could never interact with Kei again and all the memories he made with him or with some other human being would be forgotten. The spirit did not take in responding that it would do it in spite of the consequences.

Kuroo Tetsurou was the name they gave him, they also removed his catlike appearance and gave him a school suit, he was always curious when he saw Tsukki and he could finally leave his yukata to dress that piece.

They gave him life, now he went to a high school just like Kei but he was in Tokyo. They gave him a childhood friend. His name was Kozume Kenma, he was excited to have a childhood friend like Tsukki and give him reliable teammates in the volleyball team.

He was promised that he would soon meet his beloved human and that he would have to do all the work, once his goal was achieved he would have to return. Kuroo nodded as he looked in the mirror.

The last day of the golden week would be the one that would meet Tsukki, he was nervous about how to communicate with him. Kuroo had adapted very well to his surroundings and was enjoying it.

While they were playing, he was planning how to approach Kei. Kuroo knew that the blond hated the kind of people who were annoying, rude and loud so he decided to attack that way. A cat smile accompanied his message that you could do better. The remarkably annoying minor ignored him totally bypassing.

Kuroo at first felt somewhat disappointed, but he knew that if he continued to exert pressure and be as he was the blond would end up taking out his competitive side.

His next meeting was after the intercollegiate. Both schools had lost and would now have a training camp that would be divided into two meetings.

In this first Tsukishima was still reluctant to train with his team, he simply wanted to shower and go to sleep but one afternoon with the help of his bro Bokuto Koutaro he got Tsukki to train some blocks although he excused himself from continuing to play when other Nekoma members arrived, just if he had had a little more time, he might have achieved something but the blond was still locked in his past.

The second was after they went to the finals, that would have more duration. It was thanks to Yamaguchi who shouted to Tsukki that he was being pathetic so the blond went on his quest to ask them a question. Kuroo for a short time did not know what to answer but luckily Bokuto got ahead and with a simple phrase caught the blond.

"One day you will be totally hooked to volleyball." That phrase was played in Tsukki's mind while celebrating his blockade against Ushijima, it was really fun to play volleyball even though he wouldn't recognize his senpais yet.

It was not until he reached the nationals who did it, Nekoma and Karasuno found themselves in the desired battle of the dump. It was a tight match for both teams but Karasuno took the victory. Kuroo took advantage of Tsukki in front of him to ask if he liked volleyball, to which the blond replied that thanks to him from time to time he had fun. He drew a smile on the brunette's lips, he had accomplished what he wanted so much.

Until then Kei and Tetsurou had been communicating by Line until just after losing Karasuno against Kakomedai and wanting to notify him he received no response. He didn't worry since he thought the brunette would be busy with the university entrance exams but when he talked to Bokuto and Akaashi they told him they didn't know any Kuroo Tetsurou. That alarmed the blond.

He continued investigating and asking even went to Kenma as a last resort but he also told him the same as the other people. Kei threw back his hair and began to laugh. It couldn't be, it couldn't be happening.

Kei felt dizzy, he remembered Kuroo perfectly, but when he tried to remember something more of him, his last name remained in his memory. He threw back his hair and began to laugh, he couldn't be, he couldn't believe it. It had really been a dream, even when he had fallen in love with him.

Kuroo was once again a spirit and he could simply watch the child's reaction from afar, he wanted to hug him and apologize for not being able to spend more time with him, but he could no longer.

Tsukki eventually began to assume what the others were saying, he faced that the one who had helped him was Bokuto although inside he followed the memory of who vaguely remembered as Kuroo-san.

Now with 21 years Tsukishima had achieved one of his greatest desires, graduating in archeology and would soon start working at the Sendai museum. Kei was filing another achievement although he was also proud of his spirit. Tsukki played professionally in the second men's volleyball league.

Just then the blond jumped to the court with his new team, the Sendai Frongs. In Tsukki's mind he only occupied one desire, that Kuroo-san wherever he was observed. He might not remember anything about him but the warmth of the spirit was impregnated within Tsukki and although the conditions for the brunette were that he would be completely forgotten from the human world Kei never did.


End file.
